


Interest

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Interest

Peggy has always known the Winter Soldiers interest in her Hawk though she wonders why.


End file.
